10 Days of Redemption
by tsukicchan
Summary: What if Shizuo only have 10 days to redeem his mistakes for a certain informant..?   Shizuo/Sick!Izaya
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**10 Days of Redemption**

by tsukicchan

* * *

><p>Hospital is always the same. It have such a serene aura, which makes people feel comfortable, thus they become really calm. Just like a certain person, laying on his bed peacefully, almost like nothing even 9.8 SR earthquake or tsunami wake him up from his deep sleep. It makes the Fortissimo consumed with fear. Fear of almost forgetting his voice, his maniacal laughter, his smirk, his smile, <strong>him<strong>.

With a single sigh, he looked into his companion on the bed, tilting his head to see his informant with a different angle, when suddenly the door of his room opened.

"Shizuo, you're coming again!" Shinra, with his usual smile take his step to the sleeping beauty laid on bed.

"Heh, is it weird?" raised his head up from the bed, he looked into the underground doctor.

"No, I'm grateful you're actually coming to see him. Do you see anything changing within him?" he asked while looking at a certain blond with a sad smile, while writing things he need for his information.

"Hmm, nope. He's still the same like the last time I saw him" he replied his childhood friend while looking at a certain raven with unusual peaceful smile on his face.

"I see. So—don't you have any job to do, Shizuo? Or is it a day-off?"

"Yeah, the day-off I suppose to say"

"Now Izaya must be really happy to see you always by his side even in your day-off, isn't it Shizuo?" with another sad smile, the underground doctor pat his friend's shoulder and going to the door to take his leave.

"You know Shizuo, I miss him too. Hope he get up soon, right?" and he closed the door. His step disappeared, together with the increasing beeping voice that actually being forgotten when Shinra's coming.

"Hear that? He missed you too" smiling at his ex-nemesis, he grab the informant's pale hand.

"You're getting thinner, flea. Get up soon, and I will treat you some_ ootoro_. I don't accept additional portion though" chuckling by himself, Shizuo get up from his seat and kissed the informant's forehead, as a farewell sign.

"I guess this is it today, flea. I have told you everything I've done yesterday and today. Have a nice day" he walked towards the door of Izaya's room. With a faint sound, he said his final word toward his beloved enemy with a faint sound

"I miss you, Izaya"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
>OMG so excited for my first story in this fandom :"3<br>Review will be gladly accepted~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Messed up

**10 Days of Redemption**

by tsukicchan

**Chapter 1  
><strong>  
>Messed-up<p>

* * *

><p>I can't tell why I get to run in this state.<p>

I can't tell why I feel fear consuming my mind little by little.

This whole things I've just experienced, is a really messed-up way of God saying to me that I have to go through the border I never want to touch. It seems that I can't get a hold of my own mind on why I'm actually doing this. I don't even know that my body starts to tremble even though I only bring one person in my arms. Even when all these rain fiercely poured on me, cloud still make me confused. I don't think it is necessary for me to give this raven in my arms attention—or even for actually caring on what happened to him. But my heart—which apparently corrupting my mind—told me otherwise and starts to give me command on helping him.

Now, my mind seems to be a little bit busy to search for an answer. The question is not that hard. `What are you doing to your mortal enemy?` It's not like I have a complicated algebraic brain—like someone I mentioned in my mind—giving a really difficult question for my own life. No, this is a really simple question that leads me on nothing but deeper abyss. I can't see the answer ahead until the extent where I let my heart lead me the way.

_Tch, this is damn annoying. You're annoying, flea_

And without realizing it, I've clenched my grip on his lifeless body.

* * *

><p>Shinra told me to put him on his surgery room. He gave me a skeptical look but ignored me on the behalf of rescuing his best friend. Hell, I don't even do anything to that flea. Or if, I said <strong>IF<strong>, I really did something to him, I wouldn't even bother to bring him to the underground doctor. I will gladly let him rotting inside the alleyway he usually lurking on. But then, on one of those alleyway I dreamt to be his grave, I found him lying there, lifeless, with blood all over his almost-dead body. Rain washed it, but I didn't see any improvement in his appearance. He is all red, almost like his eyes irises were all over him. Somehow, those crimson-red color annoyed me. You know, it reminds me on that flea's arrogant looks when he successfully fool or pushed me to the edge. But then, those crimson-red color also shocked me and actually activated my mind to do all those things until the moment where I finally got here.

Things ran on my mind when suddenly, a gentle pat on my shoulder wake me up from my deep thought. Well, I never thought that I think really hard for the sake of that flea. He must be really proud. Damn proud. Speak of the devil.

"You're gonna ask me about the flea, right?" I rub my temple when she give me a single nod.

"**[**So—what exactly happened, Shizuo?**]**" Finally, she asked me. No, someone asked me to explain things. Those judgemental people would never allow me to explain. They blamed me on all rampage happened. But this—woman, I should call—didn't have those prejudice on me. It makes me realized that she is the only one I know for calmly analyzing the circumstances. That is actually one of my reason to consider her as my close friend.

"Well, you know, I saw him lying on the alleyway near my apartment with blood covered his body. It seems like someone was great enough to stab that flea" I told her the truth. Well, its not like I ever told her a lie, but well, people won't believe me easily, especially when it is related to an informant named Orihara Izaya.

Silence wrapped us for God know how long. I saw her smoke on the corner of my eye. Now, if she had an expression, she will eventually give me a skeptical look. Like her lover did to me. But well, it's good that she is actually didn't have any expression. Glad to know that her head is not in this place.

"**[**Okay I believe in you. But are you sure you don't do anything?**]**"

"You said that you believed me" I give her a glare. She flinched a bit and began to type on her PDA, adding her words.

"**[**Yes, I believe in you. Double check**]**" Yeah, she's really good on jokes. I'm laughing on my mind when she tapped her PDA.

"**[**So, did you see anyone strange near the alleyway?**]**"

"Nope" I hang my head on the sofa and looked on the ceiling before I answered her. "I found him almost in midnight, so no one was in my apartment complex. Besides, it might be hours before my arrival when he was stabbed. Well, like I care though" I give her the I-don't-check-him-before-I-got-here look, and she was only give me an `okay` word before Shinra appeared on the living room.

"He is alive" Well bad news. "But he is really weak" A little bit good news.

"**[**What happened to his body?**]**"

"Hmm" he gave me and Celty his thoughtful face, completing his information in his own mind to give us explanation. "You see, he was most likely being stabbed and then shot for 3 times. Well, my first thought was you giving him a blow after all those years of playing tag. But then, you will never stab and shot someone, right Shizuo? It's not like you do use knives and guns" his goofy smile decorated his face and it makes me slightly annoyed on his accusation. Even if his last sentence was slightly true.

"Hmm, yeah. I don't bother on preparing guns and knives special for that flea. He is not worth-it" I said to the brunette and his lover while getting myself up from the couch.

"So—I think it's time to get back" I give them one last look when Shinra telling me on my back that he will contact me when that Flea get up.

Hell, like I care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>Gyapooooo~~ tsukicchan de~~su~~  
>kyaaa~ So happy to know for the alerts and review :"3<br>I'm also really happy to know that people are giving a good response for the prologue ehe~  
>I decided to actually change the plot because ideas suddenly popped-out from my mind.<br>Well, night is always my time hahah~  
>I'll be really glad to receive reviews on my writing, since English is not my language. I'm kinda pretty sure there's a lot of grammatical mistakes ._.<br>Also, I'll gladly accept your thoughts about this story :3  
>Last but not least, thanks for reading~~ w<p>

-tsuki


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons

**10 Days of Redemption**

by tsukicchan

**Chapter 2  
><strong>  
>Reasons<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking kidding me, Shinra?" his mocha eyes darted its glare into the brunette. His breath is low and he is most likely suppressing his anger.<p>

"Oh, come on Shizuo, you're the only one I can ask for" he pleads to his high school mate, try to convince him to take his request.

"No. Fucking no! You are trying to kill me aren't you?" he moves from his place to Shinra when a shadow hinder his step to crush his friend.

"No! No! No! Shizuo, please, this is my last wish, I promise. I won't ask you anything in return. Please, I beg you" the underground doctor fell on his knees and make sure gives his pleading eyes to Shizuo. He knew that blond wouldn't refuse his request this time. Shinra really sure he would giving up on refusing his earlier statement for him.

"Tch, fine. Give me 5 reasons for keeping him in my house" he finally retreated from his place and sat on Shinra's couch, accompanied by his best friend, the Dullahan.

"[I give you one, Shizuo]" she write on his PDA, and quickly adding her thought.

"[Because he's sick and currently vulnerable]" Shizuo only give a single sigh to Celty, turned his head away from her PDA.

"Well, you can put him in the hospital then. There's no need for me to accept him in my house" he glare the room where the raven are. Growling when he looked into the room, hoping that the raven feel his anger.

"Well, then next reason will be `because he's hating hospital since he was a little child`" Shinra give his forced smile to Shizuo, which is only replied by a growl.

"That's a selfish reason Shinra. I won't count it"

"No, you HAVE to count it!" he gives another cry to the blond.

"Whatever. Next reason?" he gives another glare to the couple.

"[You're our closest friend. We're asking your help here]" Shizuo give her pats on the blonde's shoulder—hope it will ensure him to take account on the request.

"Celty, even if you're my best friend here, I don't think I'll be agreeing on that. You know, you can just let him here, in your patient room. There's no harm for this right?"

"There IS harm on doing that, Shizuo!" Shinra almost scream his lung out.

"Look, Shinra. You see—he's my enemy. He's the one who always gives me trouble. He's the one who made my life in these past five—no, six years miserable. Do you think that I'll be considering him to live in my apartment for even a second? NO! FUCKING NO!" Shizuo narrowing his eyes on Shinra. Both are for defense and offense

"Shizuo, I—"

"Shinra, okay, let's be honest. You don't want your so-called `love nest` to be disturbed by him, right?" he put himself back onto the couch, and inhaling his cancer stick. "I believe it's the main reason, isn't it? Looks, if you're THAT selfish, then I'm wrong on being selfish too. I saw there's no point for me in taking part of that flea's health" he inhales his cancer stick again, and glances at Shinra.

"Okay I get it. If you have those prejudgments on your mind, then go on thinking in that mindset. I have my own reason to be like this, you know" Shinra give his glare on Shizuo and sighing in the end of his speech.

"Yes, I'll keep that mindset on my mind, perfectly. So, if you're done with this, I'll excuse myself from here before I kill that flea. He stink" Shizuo get up from the couch and take his leave. Shinra only watch his back and stare at Celty's non-existence head.

"He's stubborn, isn't he Celty? I wonder—if he will be like that when he's knowing the truth" giving a sad smile to a certain informant, Shinra only take a deep sigh and back into his room, accompanied by his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
>aahh~ such a bad author I am T.T<br>Sorry for the late update, I've been disturbed by my exams and college entrance prep ;A;  
>Forgive me T.T<br>Another apologize for uploading this super short chapter. I promise to make next chapter longer ._.  
>Review? ._.a<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Healed

**10 Days of Redemption**

by tsukicchan

**Chapter 3  
><strong>  
>Healed<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I wonder if I'll be able to become a kinder person**_

* * *

><p>Humans are—interesting. They're making lots of good principle by their own mind, but break it—also by their own act. They're giving denials upon their mistakes, keep giving excuses on what they've done. Those simple things make me fall in love with them. Their action, their mind, their capability of cooping their situation, whether it's good or bad is simply—amazing.<p>

Messing up with them is one of my ways to show how I truly love their kind. Hence, they know me as cruel, twisted, heartless, **devil**. Well, I don't really mind what they called me—as long as they're entertaining me, feeding my needs to be loved by entire humanity.

Yesterday was also another day of playing with my human. Well, I called it as playing while they called it as trolling. I don't see any differences though. So, as I'm strolling over Ikebukuro—despite of a certain brute's warning—I got a surprise from one of my client, accompanied with his mad eyes and crazy giggles. He was yelling over me, blamed me for his own mistakes, cursed me and swore to kill me with his own hand. I was entertained by him until his knife stabbed my stomach deeply and twists it inside of me.

Giggled over the situation, I couldn't help to give him a glare. He pissed off Orihara Izaya, one of the best informants in Tokyo. Didn't give him pleasure to see me fell on my back any longer, I ran to the next alley only to find him shooting his gun when I was accidentally slipped over a puddle. Orihara Izaya is now irritated.

_Dammit_

No, It's not like my calculation wrong or something—God never do something wrong anyway. It's just I miscalculated the weather and my own speed when I was dodging his attack. Fear began to consume me though, as he appears in front of my body and shot another 2 bullets into my back. I felt pain smeared over my body. That man gave me disgusted look before he stomped on me while laughing like a mad person—okay, scratch that, he IS a mad person. For once, I felt powerless and not in control over my own situation. Orihara Izaya was never pleased if he is not the one who taken control over things happened around him, especially if he himself involved within.

"H-Hahah, aren't you happy now Yamada-san?" with my remaining strength, I asked him, giving a venomous tone over my question upon him.

"You, filthy little bastard.." he giggles—gave me another shivers over his own madness. "I'm glad that your boss is SO much kind to me"

_Boss? Shiki? The fuck why is he—_

"Oh~ My little bastard is confused isn't he?" he crouched in front of my face and analyzing my face. Damn, even Shizu-chan never get THIS close to me! I was truly pissed off with this man—to the extent where I spat on his face. He giggled—earning my glare which seems like didn't affect him that much.

"You know what Mr. Informant? You're dying now. Have any last wish? HAHAHAH—No, I'm not gonna give you hopes. You're snatching it away from me—of course, Orihara-san, An eye for an eye right?" he gave me his sickening grin and pulled out his gun once again.

"I suppose you're pretty success in your revenge, Yamada-san" I grinned for the last time I remembered before he fired his gun—and something warm suddenly engulfed me in my eternal darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>"Are you fucking kidding me, Shinra?"<strong>

_Noisy_

**"No. Fucking no! You are trying to kill me aren't you?"**

_Damn, who the hell is screaming over there?_

My eyes are forced to be open by someone's voice from the next room. Whoever this punk is—he got guts over disturbing `The Slumber of Orihara Izaya`. After a while of chattering, I hear someone slamming over the poor door. Judging from the interior, this place must be Shinra's place. The question is—how did I get here by myself?

_I do remember that I was collapsed in the alley. Then—what? Ah, my body's hurt._

I cringed over my bruises and wounds. HELL, I even surprised that I can manage to come back alive and actually kinda health in this world. Well, God power is super to begin with.

"Mmgh~ Shinra.." whimper come from my mouth instead of that freakish underground doctor's name.

"Shinra" with a louder voice, I tried to call that bespectacled man—but it seems like he doesn't hear it well.

"SHINRA YOU FREAK COME HERE OR—" and coughing is the continuity of my yelling. Damn, I never feel this vulnerable since—that time. And I do hope that those periods won't come back to me anymore. Well yeah of course, Shinra is automatically come into my room, with much horror in his face.

"IZAYA! What are you doing? You can't just get up and yelling with such voice. You know it's dangerous, your wounds is not even cured properly, SEE!" sighing will only be my answer since I know this guy talks a lot—scratch that, he talks TOO much.

"Chill, Shinra, I know this wounds is FUCKING hurt, don't need to remind me" I shrugged over his care and putting my legs down.

"So—can I go home now? I have too much works to do right now, super important for the super Orihara Izaya" I glance over Shinra, only gained a serious look on his face. This. Isn't. Funny.

"Izaya, I can't let you go, especially with your wounds—and your condition" he gives me a stern look on his eyes. This. Is. Absolutely. Not. Funny.

"And what are you talking about, sensei?" I glared over him while actually fully known what Shinra is trying to say to me.

"You know exactly what I mean, Izaya-kun" he grazed over my wounds and put his index finger on my head. I cringed at the contact and slap his hand. Damn his intuition, damn him.

"I was, but not now. They healed me perfectly"

"Perfectly healed? Izaya-kun, there's no such thing as per—"

"I SAID, THEY HEALED ME PERFECTLY!" I give him another glare "I'm not over those sickening disease, Shinra" hissed over Shinra's statement, he finally retreated to attack my words. Gladly, he left me—despite of that sick sad smile he used over his face.

_I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine_

Chanting over that sentence as if it's a mantra, I fell asleep with many thoughts behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
>...uhm-I don't know, splitting yourself into 2 personalities is difficult-indeed -_-<br>anyway, enjooy~ :3  
>and reviews will be reaaaally appreciated~ *give cookies*<p> 


End file.
